Moon Eternal
by DeiSakuxoxo
Summary: Though Chaos was defeated, it had one final wish. Destroy the true Destiny of Crystal Tokyo, and of Neo-Queen Serenity. In which Mamoru isn't Chibi-Usa's father, and Sailor Moon returns.


**Moon Eternal**

"_Moon Eternal! Make up!"_

**Prologue**

* * *

Usagi Tsukino looked up at her precious fiancé, Mamoru Chiba, or as she called him, Mamo-chan. Her arms were linked around his as they walked gracefully to the Crown to meet up with the others.

"_Search for your love…_

_Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta  
Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi..."_

"Seiya-Kun..." Usagi whispered, the lyrics playing all around her. It was nostalgic, warm. It had been almost two years since Galaxia was defeated – since the Three StarLights went back to their home planet, Kinmoku, with their Princess. All of Japan still adored their music, as did Usagi.

_"...Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight)  
Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute  
Kuyashi namida koraeta dake  
Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)..." _

"You know, Usa-ko..." Mamoru said sheepishly, tugging the girl away from her sadness momentarily. "You sure did spend a lot of time with that Seiya, er, Fighter person."

Usagi's bright blue eyes stared at her beloved in disbelief. Was that jealousy behind his voice? "If it wasn't for Fighter, Healer, and Maker... I wouldn't be alive." She told him sadly. It was true, all hope had been gone. Even the Hope of Light had been broken by Chaos, but if it hadn't been for those three... Usagi's shine wouldn't have saved the galaxy.

_"...Search for your love, sora no suishou  
Search for your love, nakanaide kure  
Search for your love, hontou wa  
Dakishimetai no sa..."_

Mamoru smiled, but couldn't shake off the feeling that resided in him. It wasn't jealousy, nor did he think Usagi was lying. It was Seiya that clouded his mind. He, or she, had confessed her love to Usagi, infront of everyone, including him. Of course, Usagi didn't even realize it. She obviously didn't return those feelings, but..

_"...Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)."_

"Their songs are filled with warmth and love, neh, Mamo-chan?"

"Yeah." Was his reply, barely even listening to her or the music. _'Prince Endymion.'_ _ 'Prince Endymion, we must speak immediately.'_  
Mamoru had heard this voice _somewhere _before. It was soft, caring, and an urgent matter. Usagi had been rambling about silly things, as usual. He smiled and pulled away from her grasp. "Usa-ko, I have to go home. I forgot I had an important phone call waiting for me soon." Usagi frowned. She had heard these lies before, but knew whatever he was doing, it was what he thought was best. "You're so mysterious, Mamo-chan." She forced a smile on her face. "Call me whenever you aren't busy." Mamoru only nodded and took off towards the opposite direction. Usagi watched him leave with an uneasy heart. She was going to be a junior soon and he was treating her like a child once again. "U-sa-gi-chan!" Minako's voice rang, catching the Moon princess off guard. Usagi turned around to face all of her beautiful friends smiling at her. "Guys!" She called after them happily. She ran towards them, letting her little misunderstanding with Mamoru slip away. "Eh? Where's Mamoru-san?" Rei asked, not spotting the man anywhere. "He... he had an important phone call waiting. So he went home." The Sailor Scouts knew that Usagi was upset, so they all smiled. "Let's cheer you up with icecream and video games!" Minako suggested cheerfully._  
_"I'll make my world famous strawberry shortcake!" Makoto offered. Usagi stared at all her friends with love and adoration. Tears welled up in her eyes and a huge smile crossed her face. "You're so sweet!"

* * *

Mamoru walked into his dark apartment, unaware of the white-haired male sitting on his couch patiently. Mamoru switched the lights on, then noticed the boy, rather, man. "Helios." Mamoru greeted with recognition and confusion. It was Helios who had spoken to him before, afterall. "Prince Endymion, I have just found out some... news." Mamoru took a seat beside Helios and listened carefully. "What is it?" "Ever since my encounter with Small Lady..." Helios began to explain, a small blush crept on his pale-white face, "I have been watching over Crystal Tokyo. Queen Serenity confided in me that your fight with Galaxia is not your last evil to defeat. Also, she said... Small Lady..." Mamoru leaned closer to the guardian of Elysion. "What is it?" Mamoru asked again. "You are not Small Lady's father. Nor do you exist... physically, in the future." Mamoru stood up, enraged. "Usa-ko would never cheat on me!" Helios stood up as well, and his eyes met with Mamoru's. "It is nothing like that. Your love does not belong with Usagi, but with Elysion and Earth."  
Mamoru sat back down, tears fighting him. "Who is Chibi-Usa's father?"  
"That man is dead, unless we can save him now. You help rule Crystal Tokyo,  
pretending to be the King. It's your duty to save both worlds, and everyone's hope and love. Your wish is to make Queen Serenity happy, but she can not when she is lying to her daughter and everyone else."  
Mamoru's head lowered, facing the cold reality. "What should I do then, Helios?" "Break off the relationship with Usagi. You two were only together because of what you saw in the past and future, correct?" "It was a main reason." Mamoru replied truthfully. "It seems someone wants Usagi's destiny to be altered. Even if her dreams for the world come true, her loved one will be gone." "So, this man made Usagi happier than I ever could..." Helios turned away from Mamoru, hating to be the bearer of bad news. "He is her destiny..." Before Helios dissapeared, he turned his head back towards the Prince. "I will warn the Sailor Scouts. They need to protect the _true _future of Crystal Tokyo."

* * *

Usagi, Makoto, Rei, Minako, and Ami sat around eating snacks and laughing playfully inside of Rei's shrine. It was their usual 'study' place, but Ami was the only one who truly studied. "We are going to be Juniors soon... we should study." Ami reminded them silently, a science book in hand. Minako waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, Ami-chan! We _are _studying!" "Sailor Scouts!" A soft male voice almost shouted, which brought all of the girl's attention on him. "Helios-kun!" Usagi exclaimed. "Gomen, but Chibi-Usa-chan isn't here." Helios gave her a smile. "I am aware." "Then why are you here?" Rei was the first to ask. "There is someone I need you to protect at all costs. Their life is in danger." Usagi looked down and felt empty without a transforming brooch. She could no longer be Sailor Moon; she could no longer protect anyone. "I can't transform." Usagi informed the guardian sadly. "I beg to differ." Helios told her happily. He pulled something out of his pocket. "The Moon Eternal Locket!" The girls exclaimed in unison. It was true, there in his hand, was the locket she had lost during the battle with Galaxia.  
"Together with Neo-Queen Serenity and the dreams of others, your locket was recovered." He handed it to her, to which Usagi took reluctantly. "It is, afterall, your true form, Princess."  
Warmth and power surrounded Usagi once again. Her duty as a Sailor Scout continues. "Who do we protect?" The Sailor Scouts all turned their attention to Helios. "Sailor Star Fighter of Kinmoku." _**"Seiya!"**_  
_"Boku no purinsesu**  
**Kotaete answer for me**  
**Ima sugu answer for me**  
**Kotaete answer for me**  
**Yasashiku answer for me._ _Tooi yozora kakenuketeku  
Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima  
Aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight)  
Toki ga sugite otona ni naru  
Boku wa yatto kizuita no sa  
Tarinai kakera ni (soba ni ite Sweet heart) _ _Search for your love, gin no unabara  
Search for your love, fune wa tadayou  
Search for your love, kuruoshisa ni  
Nagasarete yuku _ _Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)  
Boku no purinsesu."_

* * *

** I just had too. v.v I'm writing an ItaSaku fanfict as well. This small fict will keep the urge to write definant. :) ** ** Sorry guys, I'm a Prince Diamond and Seiya kind of girl. I love Mamoru and Usagi, don't get me wrong. I'm just into crack pairings, and it was obvious that they both adored Usagi more than Mamoru. Mamoru barely liked touching Usagi, but Seiya couldn't keep his hands off. Anyways, R&R! If you don't like thos pairing, don't read.**


End file.
